powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rocket.knight.777/Dino Charge first impressions
I gota say, watching this first episode of Dino Charge, I think I'm gonna like this show. The first episode was entirely US made, and completely different from Kyoryuger Brave 1, but still, it hooked it. The characters have some depth to them, even the revised Deboss Army (or should I say Sledge and his minions and prisoners). I can't wait to see what the rest of the season holds. What about you guys? Episode 2: Again, I know it's early, but I think Saban finally got its nitch back. Today's episode was pretty cool. I especially liked the Morphing sequence, and I await to see what the rollcall's gonna be like. An interesting idea just came to me. Regardless of whether or not Go-Busters is used in Dino Charge, does anyone else think it's possible that the Kyoryugers vs. Go-Busters movie will be used as a reunion show for the Mighty Morphin' and Dino Thunder Rangers similar to Clash of the Red Rangers? I think it might be doable. Episode 3: So, Sledge finally revealed himself to the Rangers, and we had our first Megazord battle. This episode had its ups and down (a big down being if the plan was for Crusher to find the base's location; why didn't he tell it to Wrench who would have relayed it to Sledge?) Still, I gotta say it was overall good. But what I don't understand is why the Energems stop them from aging? Is this suppose to lead to some plot-twist later, or is it just a way to explain caveman Koda and Ivan the knight in modern times? Episode 4: Regardless of my question posed last week, this episode was prety good. I will admit, what Reily summoned the Raptor Zord and attached it to the Megazord, it didn't quite have the same feel it did when Souji did it, but that's just because this episode was so different compared to the original Kyoryuger version, and that's why I'm digging Dino Charge more that Samurai and Megaforce; it have more original footage both seasons within the same number of episodes, imo. But back to the original topic of this update. Regardless of my question posed last week, Koda is kinda growing on me. I may not understand all the choices the writers made with some things in this season, but that's my thing because a) I've been with Power Rangers since Ria was freed from the space dumpster, and b) I saw Kyoryugers first thinking Dino Charge would be another Megaforce. In any case, I'm ready for next week. Forgot I even had this page. Anyway, now that Dino Charge has ended, I got to say it's one of the best series of the Neo-Saban era. SPOILER ALERT!!!!! With Sledge's ship destroyed and wrecked, Keeper dismisses the Rangers other than Kendell (who had just bonded with the Purple Energem), Ivan, and Koda. Now Tyler, Shelby, Chase, Riley, and Phillip can return to their normal lives, but are still bonded with their Gem in case they are needed again. This might be necessary since the last scene is Heckyl (or is it Snide) breaking out of solitary on the wrecked and abandoned ship. This definitely has set things up for Dino Supercharge, more so than the transition from Samurai to Super Samurai or Mega to Super Mega. I can't wait to see what happens next year. Category:Blog posts